


Talking Without Words~

by DesolateDarlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Inspired by a Clip, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesolateDarlin/pseuds/DesolateDarlin
Summary: I watched this clip of a mother communicating with her daughter after she had emergency brain surgery because of a brain aneurysm.It gave me an idea.Here's a clip to the video and article that inspired this mess: http://abc7.ws/2nqbLos~~~When Hinata didn’t show up to morning practice, nobody thought anything of it. He had always been a heavy-sleeper, so maybe he just slept through his alarm. That would, of course, explain why he didn't text either Coach that he wasn’t going to be at practice. He had taken a heavy hit yesterday, accidentally stepping on a volleyball that had rolled out of the full ball cart and hitting his head against the ground. When prompted though, the redhead insisted that he was fine, so they believed him. The team went and finished practice with Hinata on the side, ice-pack on his head and a grimace on his face. Hinata said he was fine, so everyone ignored his pained expression and the way he squinted at the lights or how he kept stumbling while walking out to the club room. He said he was tired, he said he was sore, he said he was fine. And everyone believed him, why would he lie about being in pain? Hinata was fine, and they believed him.They shouldn’t have though.





	Talking Without Words~

When Hinata didn’t show up to morning practice, nobody thought anything of it. He had always been a heavy-sleeper, so maybe he just slept through his alarm. That would, of course, explain why he didn't text either Coach or Daichi that he wasn’t going to be at practice. He had taken a heavy hit yesterday, accidentally stepping on a volleyball that had rolled out of the full ball cart and hitting his head against the ground. When prompted though, the redhead insisted that he was fine, so they believed him.  
The team went and finished practice with Hinata on the side, ice-pack on his head and a grimace on his face. Hinata said he was fine, so everyone ignored his pained expression and the way he squinted at the lights or how he kept stumbling while walking out to the club room. He said he was tired, he said he was sore, he said he was fine. And everyone believed him, why would he lie about being in pain? Hinata was fine, and they believed that.

They shouldn’t have though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama stood at the unopened gym doors, a smirk on the young teens face. He had just gotten another win against his redheaded counterpart, the score now 104 to 101. Ever since their win against Shiratorizawa they had been competing more and more, a conscious effort to try to push each other to be better. But, neither of the stubborn teens would ever admit it though.  
In the distance, Kageyama could see a figure passing through the gates, surprisingly walking, which was weird for Hinata in the morning. Kageyama’s smirk just widened, assuming that Hinata had realized that Kageyama had won and gave up on running. The teen went to open his mouth to cockily yell at the small teen, before a deep voice called out before he could,  
”Morning, Kageyama.” Kageyama froze, a confused expression painted across his face, before realizing that that was not, in fact, Hinata, but it was Daichi. Stuttering, Kageyama called back,  
”Good morning, D-Daichi-san.” The older teen softly smiled back, his eyes flickering  
over Kageyama before asking with a puzzled expression,  
“Where’s Hinata? Is he changing?” Daichi prompted, his eyebrows raised,  
“He isn’t here yet.” Kageyama grumbled, an unknown feeling bubbling in his stomach. It washed over his body in waves, causing Kageyama to grimace,  
“He probably just slept a little late. You know him.” Another voice entered the conversation, another figure walking out from the side of the building. Suga leaned against the railing of the stairs, smiling at Daichi before prompting one more,  
“Did he text you Dai?” Even though Dachi was turned and it was dark, Kageyama could still see the tips of Daichi’s ears go red, an obvious sign that the captain was embarrassed by the nickname.  
“No, he didn’t. He probably texted Ukai.” The captain grumbled, turning back to the vice-captain with a flustered scowl, before turning the key in the door and sliding it open. Suga just smiled back, the angelic grin on his face, in turn, making Daichi smile back. Before walking into the gym, Kageyama couldn’t help but still stare at the entrance to the campus. Sugawara went to walk past him but stopped before stepping inside the gym.  
The senior turned to look at his kōhai, following Kageyama’s eyes to the entrance. Once realizing why Kageyama wasn’t moving, Suga simply laughed and ruffled Kageyama’s hair, taking the younger teen out of his thoughts. Kageyama met his senpai’s eyes, clearly confused before turning back to look at the entrance once more. Suga softly grabbed Kageyama's arm, tugging him towards the gym entrance. Kageyama simply followed, staring at the entrance a little longer before turning back with a sigh. Suga, still looking at Kageyama, simply dropped his arm and smiled once more,  
“Don’t worry Kageyama. He just overslept. He’ll be here soon.” The teen teased, before turning away to go converse with Daichi. Kageyama stood frozen in the doorway of the gym, still taking in Suga’s thoughts. Kageyama simply walked away from the door, his head spinning with thoughts. He knew Hinata was stupid enough to sleep in, and he told himself that many times.  
But, the unknown feeling in his stomach just seemed to grow as the rest of the team soon piled into the gym. Soon, the whole team except for the redhead was practicing and running laps around the gym. Each teen immediately noticed Hinata was absent, the gym was so much quieter without him there, but each teen responded differently. The reactions varied very much so, like Nishinoya and Tanaka each overdramatically prayed for their kōhai, hoping that he oversleep enough to miss the test that Hinata had this morning, for he was complaining about it yesterday. But some, like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, didn't even acknowledge the absence of Hinata, but everyone could tell by Yamaguchi’s frequent looks outside and Tsukishima’s almost-obvious listening to his senpai’s when they were talking to coach about Hinata’s absence, for he had not texted coach either.  
At the end of practice though, the whole team seemed to all come to the conclusion that Hinata was not at practice because of either 3 different reasons.  
He slept through his alarm and didn’t text the Ukai or Daichi because he’s still asleep.  
He is avoiding the test in his first period, and is making it seem realistic by not coming to practice.  
He had a doctors appointment or something that he forgot about and forgot to text.  
Everyone had come to the conclusion that entitled Hinata to be at fault, forgetting to do something or lying to miss a test.  
But, sadly, the truth was so far from that.


End file.
